Imprinting Is A Complicated Process
by wtfzone
Summary: Ever had one of those moments where you've just had to say '...What' Well, this story starts with one of those moments, and sends Kylie, Tegan, Azzi, Bek, Ally and Jerri on a wild adventure involving Werewolves, Imprints, and a whole lot of Fun!
1. Teacher Says What?

Chapter One

Kylie POV

Teacher Says What?

I sighed. It was another boring day at Kelmscott Senior High School. I was sitting in my maths class, the first class I had today. The teacher was rambling on about algebraic equations or something, either way; it was my least favorite topic. So far today everything had gone wrong. Firstly, my hair would not co-operate (I know what you're thinking, big deal right?), secondly I put my shoes on the wrong feet and didn't realize, I had this ewwy sticky stuff on my shirt and failed to realize that as well, so I had to find a new shirt. I also managed to trip over empty air in front of everyone and fall flat on my face. That had been embarrassing, and the bright side? The day was still young.

"Kylie," I dimly heard a voice say. "Kylie!" I looked up and saw my math teacher, Mr Something-or-other, standing in front of me. Did I mention he was glaring?

"Um, sir," I told him. "You're blocking my view of the board. How am I supposed to learn if you're anything?"

Yeah, I know. I would never usually say anything like this but today I was on auto pilot. Could you blame me with the day I'd had? The teacher went to retort angrily at me but was cut off by the bell. The whole class rose and left in about five seconds flat. I literally sprinted.

Once I was clear of the class room I slowed down and my best friend Ally who was in all of my classes caught up to me.

"Hey," Ally said. "You know you really shouldn't provoke a teacher who hates every living thing, and possibly even every dead thing. Maybe themselves."

I laughed at Ally. She could be and was so weird sometimes.

"Are you okay?" she asked me quietly

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I replied. "I spent the night reading fan fictions," now it was Ally's turn to laugh at me.

"Find any good ones?" she asked as if she already knew the answer

"I only read the ones with Boo-Boo in them," I told her. I loved Boo-Boo; he was like Taylor only single and cooler. Ally looked at me expectantly with her eyebrows raised. I sighed. "Fine, there was one where Boo-Boo imprinted on this girl who's been his friend since like forever. Though she keeps going out with all of these really bad guys, who are jerks. It's a song-fic for You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift."

"Awesome," Ally replied brightly.

We had now arrived at our English class. Vicki, Jerri, and Tegan joined us. We all waved at each other and started talking. Just then our teacher opened the door and ushered us into the torture chamber known as THE ENGLISH CLASSROOM.

-After HORRIBLE English-

"LUNCH!" Ally and Jerri yelled running from the classroom.

"Are they alright?" Vicki asked

"They're being normal, what do you expect?" I questioned

"Fair enough," Tegan said with a laugh

Once we were at the bottom of the stairs we found Jerri and Ally standing there with an arm around each other and the other hand on their hip facing us.

"Hurry up!" Ally exclaimed and walked off causing Jerri to stagger. We all caught up to Jerri.

"She moved," Jerri complained while pouting. We all laughed at the expression on his face.

"There, there," I said and patted Jerri's shoulder

"Don't patronize me," he yelled and followed Ally

"Weird," Vicki commented

"I'm hungry," was Tegan's brilliant response.

We three musketeers walked off to the year ten lunch area. Ally had ditched her group today and was sitting with us. Ally and Jerri were already seated and talking. The second that we got into hearing distance they froze and glared at us. We ignored them and sat down. None of us really bothered to eat at school, apart from when Ally or Jerri brought chocolate or chips or lollies and we stole off them. A small little fact that not many people knew was that Ally and Jerri were related. They were cousins but we still referred to them in our minds as brother and sister.

"What do we have now?" Ally whined

"Dunno," Jerri muttered from where he was leaning on Tegan's shoulder half asleep.

"We have..." I pulled out my timetable to check. "Science and then LOTE."

"Yay!" Ally exclaimed. "I wish I hadn't asked.

"Then why did you?" Tegan wanted to know.

"Good question." Ally said and went into her own world

The bell went and we all rushed to science before our teacher could classify us as late and give us a detention. Well in Ally's case, more detentions. Ally was always late, her motto was, "I don't give a fuck if they want me to get there on time! I'll spite them and be late." And she was

"Detention!" the science teacher yelled as she strolled in late. Ally shrugged and sat down with a grin. Ally sat next to me, for some reason she reminded me of Kellan in the books Twilight. She was carefree and didn't seem to let much bother her.

-Two torturous sessions later and some more detentions given to Ally-

"Lunch," Ally said running out the LOTE classroom. She now had pictures all up and down her arm (she bored easily). Ally bounced up and down on her heels as she waited for me.

"C'mon, Kylie food," She said and grabbed my am as soon as I was in range.

All pulled me through the huge crowds of students in the halls. Ally somehow was on the worst sugar high ever, she hadn't even had any sugar yet today. As we approached, Tegan, Vicki and Jerri, I realized that Jerri was also on a sugar high. I was glad that I wouldn't be eating anything today. Whenever Ally and Jerri were on sugar highs they always managed to make the food you were eating sound gross and unappetizing.

Ally and Jerri spent the whole lunch break jumping up and down and annoying people in other groups. Azzi and Bek from ally's normal group soon joined them and came over to eat with us.

The bell went and both Ally and Jerri groaned. We had Society and Environment, the worsterest subject ever. I walked grimly with Ally to our classroom. Today was the day that we would be receiving the results of a national test we did. I was sure that we would all be lectured on how badly we had done and how we could've done better. It was all something to do about us being a high level class therefore we have high expectations of us.

Even though we had been walking as slow as possible we made it to our class. The class was already walking in.

"Take a deep breath," Ally told me. "It may be your last."

'Well that's a reassuring thought," I muttered as we entered the classroom.

Ally and I moved towards our normal spot at the back of the classroom. We were the second last group of people into the classroom.

As the teacher stood up to address the class, I saw that she had the test results in her hands. She looked right at me and smiled a bit and gave me a wink. Ally must have seen

"Oh, I hate to tell you Kyles, but you is so dead," Ally paused. "Can like, I have all your stuff when you die? That includes money."

I couldn't be bothered to answer Ally's possible teasing, she might have been telling the truth. I wouldn't know. I was too far gone in a panic attack.

The whole class fell quiet.

"Kylie," the teacher said grimly. "Stand up."

I did slowly. I had no idea what was going on and even though there was a whole class full of kids, I still feared for my life.

"Class," the teacher announced. "This girl here is a legend." My face fell in shock; this was sort of an odd way to start insulting someone. "This girl, got the highest mark in Australia for this history test and as a prize, she gets to go to Washington with four friends, free of charge. "

Oh my god, I thought. This had to be a prank or I was having a really bad illusion. I saw Ally look up at me in shock. So it wasn't a dream then, I dimly realized. I heard the teacher tell me to sit down but I couldn't react. Ally grabbed my arm and yanked me back into my seat. The teacher came over with a fat envelope in her hand and said something. I sure hoped that Ally was paying more attention than me and knew what the teacher had said.

In what seemed like no time at all, the bell that signaled the end of the day went and everyone went. Ally had to drag me out of the school; I was still frozen in shock. The movement of walking seemed to help and I eventually snapped out of the shock of the prize.

I walked home with Ally and we both discussed the wolf pack in the Twilight Saga. As we figured it, the wolf pack in real life would have to be so much better than the actors, there was no way that they could measure up. I told Ally that I doubted it possible for real life werewolves to be better than the actors.

Ally and I lived on the same street across the road. I knew that I would definitely be taking Ally with me if I went to Washington. I'd miss her too much otherwise. We got home pretty quick and split our own separate ways across the street. I unlocked my houses door. I knew that neither of my parents would be home yet, at least for a while. I grabbed a can of soft drink from the fridge, ditched my bag and crashed on the couch.

I had the envelope the teacher had given me in Society and Environment and opened it. Inside was information about my trip to Washington. All expenses were paid; four friends and I would be staying around first beach in La Push. There was a picture of first beach and it looked amazing. All of us would be provided with credit cards, with no limit and for any type of shopping. Everything was prepared and now I had to tell my parents, get their permission and choose which friends to take.

I heard my Dad enter the house after his day at work. He was bustling about in the kitchen probably making a tea or coffee, or something. I got up and walked into the kitchen to talk to him.

"Dad," I said to vet his attention. He turned and looked. "Today at school I won a trip to Washington in a test and I get to take four friends and I was wondering if I could go. Please? Oh yeah, All expenses will be paid and everything." I told him

I held out the envelope and my Dad took it.

"I'll read through it and talk to your Mum about it. Your Mum won't mind though, I'm sure."

My Mum was a carefree spirit and didn't think about problems. She'd be fine with me going to Washington

"Thanks," I said and walked off to go on fan-fiction

I needed to continue reading that story about Kiowa.

-Four hours later around eight o'clock-

"Kylie," my Dad called

I quickly finished reading the last chapter of my story and closed it before going to my Dad

Once I was in the same room as my Dad he continued talking

"You can go on the trip, and you don't have to take either your mother or me."

"Thanks," I said and hugged my Dad. "Can I..." I started. Dad held out the envelope. I grabbed it and ran to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked

"To see Ally," I called back.

I ran across the road, of course I checked for cars first and sprinted to Ally's front door. I knocked and waited. The door was suddenly pulled open and I jumped. Ally stood there grinning

"Whoops," she said

"That was so not an accident," I told her

"Of course making you jump wasn't an accident," she told me slowly. "So what's up Kylie?" she asked back to her normal self, though she did look tireder than normal.

"You get to come to Washington with me," I blurted out happily in a rush.

Ally let out a squeal and went forward to hug me but was prevented by the screen door. She quickly opened the screen door and I was engulfed in a hug.

"I love you," she said. "I'll go and ask my Mum. 'She told me. She gestured that I should come in, I did. Ally's house was like a second home to me

Ally disappeared quickly and I locked the door behind me and walked off down the hall towards Ally's room. I went to Ally's room and was confronted by a whole heap of wolf pack pictures. I looked for the ones of Boo-Boo and stared at them.

"Boo," a voice said quietly behind me. Nevertheless, I jumped. I turned around and glared at Ally. She was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. I looked at her carefully. "Mum said yes," I screamed and launched myself at her.

"Awesome," I said

"So," Ally said. "Who else are you taking and are you going to let me breathe again anytime soon?"

I looked down and saw that I had Ally's neck in a death grip

"Sorry," I told her and let go. "I'll probably take Tegan, Vicki and Jerri"

"I wonder if there'll be a wolf pack over in Washington." Ally mused

"I doubt it"

"You're a downer," Ally said sadly

"Whatever. I gotta go, cya," I said and went to the front door and let myself out.

"Cya," Ally said from her spot behind me as she locked the door.

I ran back home and fell asleep.

My sleep that night was filled with wolves and Jerri and Ally disappearing in many ways into a wood, with two mysterious boys

A.N.~

J: Hiyas!

F: zzzzzzz...

J: Welcome to our first ever collab fic!

F: zzzzz...

J: Let us know how you like it :)

F: zzz... *wakes up* wah...


	2. He Stole My Food

Chapter Two

Seth POV

He Stole My Food

Oh my god! Actually, I only liked lunch. I was the only one from the pack in my year so I had no friends that I was allowed to fraternize with. Collin and Brady were in the year under me.

The bell for lunch finally went and I walked as fast as possible without drawing unwanted attention to myself. I went to my locker and ditched all of my school stuff. I literally ran to the cafeteria and queued up for food.

I piled my tray sky high and went over to the packs designated table. Everyone in La Push High avoided us and no one dared to take our spot. Paul, Jared and Leah soon joined me with their food. We nodded at each other. None of could speak, we already had our mouths stuffed with food.

Jake, Embry and Quil joined us as well and started eating too. Collin and Brady walked in and joined id, however, instead of getting their own food, they picked food off of our plates.

I though of this as very unfair. I hit Collin's hand away as he reached for my hotdog. Eww, not in that gross creepy sense, I meant the food.

"What are you all doing after school?" Jake asked everyone

Jared, Paul and Leah had all finished eating by now.

"Patrol," Paul said grimly. He obviously was not happy about it. Paul reached across the table and stole some of my chips. I pouted.

"Hey!" Leah yelled. "Don't steal my brother's food."

Leah punched Paul in the arm and they both started shaking. Jake and Jared both got up quickly and dragged Leah and Paul into the forest quickly before they phased and exposed us all.

Everyone at our table fell silent. By now we'd all finished eating and had nothing to distract us.

Embry's phone suddenly went off with a horrible; wait no, the horrible Barbie girl song. We all looked at him expectantly. Embry stood up and walked off getting out his phone. As he left the cafeteria he answered the phone

"So, bananas or potatoes?" I asked to break the silence that was so annoying me.

"Bananas!" Collin and Brady yelled in unison

The rest of the pack at the table (Quil, and I) looked at each other

"POTATOES!" our shout was much louder and caused the entire cafeteria to stop what they were doing and look our way. I went bright red at the attention, but Quil soaked it u and stood on the table

"Thank you for being here today," he told all of the students. "You may now resume the consumption of your fine meals."

Quil jumped off the table looking positively chuffed with himself. I shook my head sadly. Just then the bell went, signaling the final session of the day. I groaned, and got up slowly. I started off to my next class and waved goodbye to the pack. Jake, Leah, Paul and Jared had just gotten back. I silently laughed, Hahaha, they missed the majority of lunch. Poor them. They all sighed in sync and went off to their respective classes.

I now had Society and Environment. I was thankful that it as my last session of the day. It meant that once the bell went I could go home and speak.

As I entered my Society and Environment class the teacher's evil eye sought me out.

"Seth Clearwater!" the teacher barked. "Go to the principal's office now."

I sighed and trudged off out of the classroom towards the principal's office. Outside the door stood, Embry, Leah, Jared and Paul.

"Do you know why the hell we're here?" Paul growled at me as I approached.

I shook my head, no

"Who was on the phone at lunch?" I asked Embry. He grinned hugely

"It was my cousin Alana from Australia. Her friend won a prize in a competition and a whole group of her friends are now coming over with all expenses paid and they'll be staying in La Push. How cool is that?" I don't think I had never heard Embry so excited before

"Awesome," I said and hi-fived Embry

"Yay," said Paul sarcastically. "Is there more Embry?"

"Also," Embry continued oblivious to Paul's sourness. "Because two of her friends weren't covered by the prize, the Elders are going to pay for their airfare and all their shopping and stuff will be paid by the prize."

"Righteous," I said just as the principal's door opened.

"All of you can come in now," the principal said. We looked at each other nervously as we entered. Paul just looked ready to kill, or maybe that was normal for him

"You can all sit down," the principal said gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk. We all sat down, apart from Paul. 'Mr Meraz," the principal snapped. "Sit down please."

And man did the principal sound annoyed. Being around Paul did that to you.

"I think I'll stand, thanks," Paul told the principal.

Paul stood behind us with his legs braced and arms crossed.

"Continue," he told the principal with a nod of his head

The principal sighed in defeat.

"Tomorrow, seven students will be arriving from Australia as part of a prize from a national competition. You five have been chosen to show them around the school next term. Over the holidays you need to get to know them so that they trust you enough to ask for help. Most of these students are girls, so I don't want any funny business from any of you boys."

The last comment seemed to be directed at Paul. He had a little bit of a reputation as a ladies man around La Push. Paul didn't seem to be paying any attention and was looking out of the window.

"Sam's here," he announced

We all fell silent

"I asked Mr Uley to help you get to know the Australian students and to help stop you from ruining their experience in La Push," the principal said

Again she sounded like she was insulting Paul again. Paul let out a little growl and Embry and Jared threw him a warning glance. We all turned to the door as we heard footsteps in the hallway. The door opened suddenly and without warning and Sam entered.

Sam walked in and stood next to Paul.

"Do they know?" he asked the principal

"Yes," she said. "Of course."

I was sure that she was flirting with Sam. If truth be told it was very scary.

"You lot can come with me now," Sam said and left the office. There was the slight undercurrent of the alpha tone in his voice. We all exited the office and followed Sam. From the corner of my eye I saw Paul wave at the principal cheekily.

I slowly remembered something that the principal had said. "Today's the last day of term," I muttered in absolute wonder.

"No shit doofus," Paul said behind me

Paul walked past me out into the car park where Sam was.

"You don't have to take his shit Seth," Leah said coming up next to me

I shrugged and attempted to ignore her. Leah huffed and walked up ahead to join Paul, Jared and Sam. Embry took Leah's place next to me.

"She's right," was all he said as we reached the group.

Once Sam was sure we were all listening he spoke.

"If anyone imprints on a girl or a boy, you have to tell me straight away. Do you all understand?" Sam asked. Well actually ordered to have us agree

We all nodded

"Ok, good, great," Sam said. "You can all go home now."

Sam got in his truck and drove off

"This is shit," Paul yelled and stalked off into the forest

We all looked at each other and shrugged before going off home.

When Leah and I got home Mum was in the kitchen baking away. I grinned. FREE food, I rejoiced silently. I reached out to snag a muffin, but my Mum beat me and hit my hand with a spatula. I pouted at her.

"They're not for you Seth," she said. "They're for the girls coming tomorrow. We're having a welcoming party for them."

I sighed

"Pity."

-Later that Night-

As I lay in bed I thought about how tomorrow could turn out. The pack had a bet going that at least one of us would imprint. You see, none of u had any imprints, Sam had briefly dated my cousin Emily but they'd quickly broken up. My bet was on Sam; he was alpha and therefore should be the one to imprint first. I couldn't be bothered to stay awake anymore, so I let sleep consume me.

That night I dreamt about a faceless girl becoming my world and accepting me for who I am.

A.N.~

J: hehehe, Seth likes free food.

F: Doesn't everyone?

J: true...

F: Be awesome and review.


End file.
